Unreasonable Hatred (Tokio Hotel fic)
by Torieoo
Summary: He's growing up in a broken home and I really don't want anything to do with him. I didn't want to be a dad, I wasn't ready to be a dad. He reminded me too much of what could have been with her and I hated it. Do I hate my own child? (Tokio Hotel fic)


**So this is my first TH fic I'm posting on here. Disclaimer : I obviously don't own anything TH or the other celebrities in this fic, just my own made up character. Happy reading!**

Tom's POV

I've never been one to really have huge responsibilities. I mean I'm only 25, so what am I supposed to be responsible for? Other than being a part of a band with my brother and two close friends and paying a few bills, there's nothing I need to actually take care of. Well, maybe my dog.

That is until I got my former girlfriend, Jess, pregnant and we had a child when she was 20 and I was 22. It didn't go over well. We've always been alright for his sake but most of the time she just bitches at me. Says I 'need to be a dad', whatever that means. She ended things with me because we fought all the time when I wanted to work it out. She broke me down and didn't give me a second chance when I wanted to be a family with her. So I have a lot of built up anger towards her and I want her to hurt like I did.

She was famous for not only having my kid but for also being a singer/model . She also does a lot to help women who have been raped/ a part of the sex trafficking career . I admired her for it…probably the only thing I admired about her. She was also really independent. Sure she could have asked me for money, but she never did. Instead, she provided for him herself since I'm not around. She was the logical one in this parenting thing…well her, my mom and brother. We set up a college fund for him that we both added to when we could. More like when she could.

I hadn't seen my kid in awhile and I wasn't really upset about it. I didn't want to be a dad, I wasn't ready to be a dad. Like, do I just sit him in a room with coloring books and toys? How often do they eat and when is their bedtime? I made her write a to-do list every time he'd come stay with me but he mostly just stayed at my moms.

"When is she expected to be here?" Bill asked sitting on the couch in our house, feet draped over the arm rest and on his phone. I checked my watch.

"Soon." I answered shrugging, "I think I'm gonna go out."

"Go out? When your son is getting dropped off?" He asked me as I grabbed my coat.

I looked at him, "Yeah? I'm meeting Ria at the bar and then we're going out. You can watch him." I concluded walking out and to my car. I got in and checked my phone. Ria, my current girlfriend, was already waiting for me.

When I walked in I spotted my brunette girlfriend mixing a drink with a straw. I walked up behind her, kissing her on the cheek, "Hey," I smiled as she smirked.

"You're late." She pointed out as I ordered a beer. I put my jacket on the other barstool.

"I know, Bill was hounding me because my kid is coming over." I groaned, "The only reason I agreed to take him is because Jess has been up my ass about it."

Ria rolled her eyes, she didn't like Jessica. Mainly because she was always 'on my jock', "Maybe she should be spending more time with her man instead of texting mine. What's his name? Magic Guy Kevin?"

"Machine Gun Kelly." I corrected taking a sip of my beer. She had been in that relationship for almost two years. I had looked him up and discovered he was a rapper. Typical, she always did go for losers. Except for me, she did good when she did me. Anyways, he had ridiculous amounts of tattoos and had a kid of his own. Like, what the fuck?

"Still don't care. It's not like he's relevant. I don't even think anyone knows who he is." She said back to me crossing her legs.

I shrugged, "He's probably only dating her for publicity." I shot back, "It's only a matter of time before they're reproducing."

"She really can't keep her legs closed huh?" Ria asked as I shook my head 'no'.

Jessica's POV

I pulled up to their house and put the car in park. I took off my seatbelt before turning in my seat to face the little boy staring back at me. His name is Finn and he's 2 with his 3rd birthday coming up soon. He's equal parts of Tom and I. He has Tom's nose, my eyes and a combination of our other facial features. We split up before he was born so he's never known what it's like to have a put together family. I kind of feel bad, this is never something I wanted for him, but Tom and I just don't see eye-to-eye on things.

"Ready to go?" I asked as he tried to unbuckle his seatbelt. He didn't see Tom often, mainly due to Tom, so when he did he was ridiculously excited. I got out of my side and walked around to his to help him. I saw Bill strolling towards us as I picked him up and set him on the ground. He ran right to Bill hugging him tightly.

"Hey," He greeted as he finally got to me. I put Finn's bag over my shoulder.

"Hey," I said back as I closed the door, "He isn't here is he?" I folded my arms as Bill nodded his head in the 'no' direction. I rolled my eyes and sighed in frustration.

"Sorry, I tried to get him to stay but, you know Tom." He answered, "I'll keep him with me this weekend though if that's okay with you."

I sighed, "Yeah it'll have to be, I'm flying to New York in like 4 hours to do an interview and then to Ohio to see Kelly." I was dating rapper Machine Gun Kelly for about two years now and hardly ever used his actual name. I mostly called him Kels or Kelly.

"Sounds like a fun weekend," Bill rocked back and forth on his heels with his hands in his pockets. He never approved of me dating MGK mostly due to his lifestyle. I had to admit, I wasn't too fond of it either, but every person to their own.

"Shush," I said back to his as I transferred Finn's bag from my shoulder to their own, 'Come say goodbye!" I called to Finn as he ran over, "I'll see you in three days okay? Call me before you go to bed?"

He nodded giving me a huge hug and a kiss on the cheek. I squeezed him tightly and gave him a bunch of kisses before getting back in the car and heading back to my house to get my suitcases.

Tom's POV

I didn't go home till three days later. I crashed at Ria's place to avoid being a 'dad'. Plus, I knew Bill and my mom had it taken care of, one of them was watching him. I walked into the house around 12 in the afternoon. Bill was sitting on the couch with Finn sitting on the floor playing with his toys. They both looked over at me and the little boy immediately got up running to me.

"Daddy!" He squealed wrapping his arms around my legs. I hugged back slightly.

"I thought your mom was picking you up today?" I asked looking at Bill.

"Her flight was delayed so she's running late. I told her we didn't mind since you haven't seen him yet." He smiled at me manically and I flipped him off.

"We caught up with Jessica Bane this past weekend with an E! News exclusive interview." I heard a girl say from the living room. I walked over to see what it was. My ex appeared on the screen in dark skinny jeans, black boots and a cream colored sweater that hung off her shoulders. I sat down waiting to see what she would have to say, "Now Jess, I just have to ask why you didn't bring little Finn with you, I was so excited to see him!"

Jess laughed, "I know I was going to bring but he hasn't seen his dad in awhile so I figured it would be a good time to get them together."

"How's Tom responding to being a dad?"

"Uh," She pondered for a minute, "I mean, I don't know. I guess we both have different parenting styles. It's also a lot different because I have Finn most of the time, I just think he isn't used to it."

"Turn that off," I said to Bill shooting him a look, "I don't feel like being bad mouthed."

"You're not being bad mouthed she never said anything bad about you. Chill." He said as there was someone coming through the front door.

"Hey!" I heard calling and Bill responded with 'in here!". Here she came into our living room dressed up like always. Finn saw his mother and shot up like a spring running over to her, "Hey baby! I missed you!" She picked him up hugging him tightly.

Bill brought his things over and placed them down in front of her, "He was perfect. He kind of had a rough first night but after that he was fine."

"Oh yeah I was afraid of that happening. But I'm glad he got better." She smiled. It faded when she noticed me, "Oh, you're actually here?"

"Just got here." I smirked back. She rolled her eyes fixing him on her hip. She walked over and sat on the couch with Finn on her lap, "What now?"

She sighed, "I need to ask you guys for a favor…or two." She started out as I rolled my eyes. Bill sat down next to her and waited for her to continue, "I have a month long modeling tour so I was sort of hoping you, meaning you Tom, could keep Finn with you. It'll be a lot going on and I don't want to bring him into the madness."

Bill looked at me I looked back at him. I wanted to say 'no hire a nanny' but I knew Bill would be up my ass about it. I sighed, "Yeah sure, what are the dates?"

She let out a sigh of relief and smiled, "November 19th to December 19th. I'll even give you guys some money to do Christmas shopping for me if I can't get it done." She stood up and Bill and I followed, "Thank you so much I appreciate it."

"Yeah no problem." I said back to her as she picked up his bag and headed out. Bill looked at me, "What?"

"Daddy Tom is gonna have his moment after all."


End file.
